bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki:Featured Articles/Archive
This page contains a list of the previous featured articles. Every year, a new list will be compiled. If you want to suggest or add a featured article, please verify that it hasn't been in last years list. If you spot a broken link, please remove the brackets ( ). Ensured Featured articles There are a few featured articles which remain on the list and should not be removed. *BioShock Infinite Launch announcement - Week 16. Perhaps move to relevant week, otherwise: previous Featured article before the current system. *Kashmir Restaurant - Week 52. Related to the start of the Rapture Civil War, which started in the last week of 1958. 2015 This list has the same entry for the first 16 weeks, as this feature was introduced in week 16 of 2015. #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement (File:WASHINGTON FINAL.jpg) #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement #Town Square #Rapture Central Control #Arcadia #Carlson Fiddle #Programming #Rose #Vigors #Robotic Little Sisters #Irrational Games #Medical Pavilion #Brigid Tenenbaum #Fine Gin #Southern Mall #Hattie Gerst #Electromagnetic Lock #Books #Nitro Splicer #Fontaine Futuristics (Level) #BioShock: Breaking the Mold #Automated Stallion #Farmer's Market #Silver Eagles #Brute Splicers #Little Wonders Educational Facility #BioShock 2D (Mobile Game) #Subject Delta #Dionysus Park #Constance Field #Mercury Suites #Fontaine's Department Store #Hall of the Future #Dimwit & Duke #The Saturnine #Rapture Metro #Rosalind Lutece #Kashmir Restaurant 2016/2017/2018 #The Sinclair Deluxe #Challenge Rooms #There's Something in the Sea #Canned Fruit #BioShock #Imago Fine Arts #Harold Darby #Rapture Radio #Lee Wilson Seward #Infirmary #Barbara Johnson #Skyhook #1999 Mode #EVE #BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement (File:WASHINGTON FINAL.jpg) #Pharaoh's Fortune Casino #BioShock Infinite Season Pass #I Am Rapture - Rapture is Me #Martin Finnegan #The Promenade #Surgery #Stanley Poole #Hand Cannon #Kure-All #Vox Populi #Oscar Calraca #Lutece Device #Cult of Rapture #Vivian Monroe #Hestia Chambers #The Fellow Traveller #Ice Princess #Silver Fin Restaurant #Leo Hartwig #BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia #Ken Levine #Kinetoscope #Clash in the Clouds #Telekinesis #Chase Carousel #Mark Meltzer #Plasmid #Little Sister Vent #Cornelius Slate #Thuggish Splicer #Tear #Mlle Blanche de Glace #Circus of Values #Bookstore #Julie Langford #Kashmir Restaurant 2019 #Rapture Civil War #BioShock: The Collection #Society in Rapture #J.S. Steinman #Service Bay #Mendel Memorial Research Library #Rapture Memorial Museum #Proving Grounds #Hall of Heroes #Operations #Lady Comstock #Rapture Tribune #1998 Mode #Salts #Rapture Central Council #BioShock Infinite Launch announcement (File:WASHINGTON FINAL.jpg) #Wharfmaster's Office #Rapture Central Computing #Electro Bolt #Gilbert Alexander #Office of Andrew Ryan #Marketing Department #Sander Cohen #Gatherer's Garden #Footlight Theater #McClendon Robotics #Main Street #Rapture's Grand Carnival #Fontaine Clinics #Sergeant Monroe #Southern Mall #Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy #The Limbo Room #Moses Lydecker #Upper Boardwalk #Diane McClintock #Ken Levine #Plasmid Therapies #Jackie Rodkins #Bull House Impound #Anna Culpepper #Atlantic Express (Business) #The First Lady #Air-Tite Archives #Evelyn Klein #Pumping Station 5 #Sky-Line #Tasha Denu #Fontaine's Home for the Poor #Victory Square #Prentice Mill #Kashmir Restaurant